Rise Against
by patrickstar1999
Summary: Shes been hurt and everything in her life has never gone right.When world-wide sensation Austin Moon transfers into her school will he be able to help her & turn her life better or will she push him away to not get hurt again.Or will she finally cave in after everything that has happened or will she accept the truth to get the help she needs to rise against.(bad at summaries,read)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic but trust me it'll get better as the story goes on don't worry if it doesn't show during this chapter. Please don't hate….**

**Me: now introducing our character Alllllyyyy!**

**Ally: (looks around worriedly) hi**

**Me: would you like to introduce the chapter?**

**Ally: not really … Bye (runs off)**

**Me: okay…. Let's just begin … chapter 1 here we go!**

* * *

Intro.

Ally's POV:

*flashback*

"Shhh it'll all be over soon... wow you look so beautiful... don't cry ... oh honey."

*end*

All i can remember is his breath on my body, his alcoholic stench and the weight of him on me. With this i jump out of bed sweating i tried me best everyday to push these thoughts away the only one who know are my friends. I look at my clock just to see that there's an hour left 'till it rings, there's no way back to sleep so i'd rather take a long shower to get this nightmare out of my head. I can't live with this anymore why'd it happen to me. When I get out its time for my alarm to ring then my aunt calls up to me to wake up even though I already was.

As i walk down all i can think about is _him_ but i shouldn't i have to push this away before it takes over again the last time I gave my aunt a heart attack because i was such in a dark place but I can't do that to her i'd be nothing without her. she was the only one who take me in when _things_ happened when i was six i don't talk about my feels but its not like it matters to anyone maybe it should have happened to me. Its not like anyone loves me or cares this world will probably be better without me anyway. I see my aunt drinking her coffee as usual and reply a normal morning to her i grab an apple and start me walk to school.

The halls were crowded as usual but there was something different. There was a strange presence that I've never felt before after being in school for 3 years. I slowly walked through the halls looking down at the floor as usual then out of nowhere…BAM! … I'm on the floor.

I had bumped into someone and when I looked up I saw a blond haired boy... I've never seen him before… maybe he was new...Oops. Though it was strange that he was wearing a disguise, I finally I realized that I was staring for too long and began picking up my papers that scattered all over the place.

I felt my face heat and blood rush to my face quickly picked everything up and notice he dropped his sunglasses. Once he spotted them he place it in his face quickly like he was hiding… weird. As if pulling me out of my thoughts "hey are you okay", he asked worriedly.

As I lifted myself up I noticed someone new standing by him, as if on cue shyness over took me as I spoke quietly, "I'm fine", I answered finally with that I was gone. When I finally got to class I got distracted all the way 'till lunch just thinking about him…. He seemed familiar.

I'm at lunch now with my two best friends since grade school, Anna and Rodney who are twins but for bro and sis they get along… great. Anyways I'm not the most popular and I like it that way I have severe stage fright and people would most-likely describe me as shy, invisible, and quiet. Strange enough Rodney and Anna are the opposite they are out-going, creative, silly and talkative. They understand the way I'm like this so they don't push me to do uncomfortable things. Right now both of them are fighting over carrots… yup totally normal.

"give them to me!", Rodney shouts I just shake my head … wow.

"No they're mine"

"Well too bad I got them first so I called dibs"

"Ahh no you didn't, you only got them because you wouldn't let me get my own lunch out"

"I was protecting you"

"From what! … A paper cut!", Anna remarks sarcastically.

"Nooo … From a ~", with that he was cut off by a thousand screams.

"Ahhhh!", thousands of girls screamed and with that we were off to the courtyard.

As we sit a strange noise came from behind the bush, Rodney then gets up slowly making no sound at all and jumps into the bush.

"Ow!", oh no who was that. I get up to check out who got pinned but I've never seen him before either… oh wait it's the guy who stood next to blonde.

"Are you okay", I ask

"Yeah I'm fine at least my pancake is okay… I'm Dez by the way", my face scrunches I've never heard of him suddenly a new voice comes from behind me.

"Who?", Anna asked

Dez face has a hit of amazement, "You've never heard of me have you", we shake our heads, "I'm only the best friend and lyric writer for none other than Austin Moon." I can feel him look at me and suddenly I find the floor interesting screams are heard and all the attention is turned to the entrance with this chance I run through the back door. I couldn't stand being there with him me and strangers are not a good mix memories then pass through the back of my head that I never want to remember I push them as far as I can. All of a sudden I trip over something or someone and am met by the blond kid looking at me like I'm going to attack him. Before I say something he covers my mouth shushing me and memories flash through my mind this time but now I can't get rid of them and it then takes over my thoughts.

*flashback*

"Shh it'll all be over soon I promise then you can go back to your friends" he whispers enter my ears. His hands then roam my body until one by one I'm losing my clothes. His hand presses against my mouth making sure I don't scream I struggle under his weigh but only makes him get heavier. I was immobilized under his body as his lips then roam my body and tears stain my cheeks, 'how'd I get into this'…

*end of flashback*

I was then brought out of my thoughts, "hey… hello... Are you okay?", but before I answered screams were heard again and the next thing I know we're pressed against each other in a closet. Oh no not again…

* * *

**Well how was it please comment I know it's not the best but it will get better. It was my first so please don't hate. **

-sincerely me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: our guest today are Austin and Dez who will introduce our new chapter**

**Dez:who's talking to me am i hearing things**

**Austin: Dez its okay we are just here to introduce her new chapter of us**

**Dez: Austin is that you why are you in my computer don't worry ill get you out**

***connection lost***

**Austin: on oh ... uhh well here her new chapter hope you guys enjoy... gotta go.. bye**

***left chat***

**Me" okay... well hope you guys like it please review.**

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Wake up we're going to be late for our first day of school and Choco Banana and I aren't going to wait any longer", my best friend yells at me from downstairs. I groan as I pull my covers over my head to block out the light penetrating into my room. 'Why'd I have to go back to school for, I have a career what more do I need'. Just then my door slams and my best friend walks in, Dez, he comes to my side and yanks the covers off my replacing my warmth air with cold air.

"Uhhh why do I have to go anyway" I protest.

"You sound like your 2 so get up… I need help finding Mr. Fluffy", he says worriedly, "And you heard what Jimmy said he said that if you finish school now you can get your diploma just in case something goes wrong".

I groan again but this time I'm getting up and after 15 minutes I'm ready, we are out the door and head off to school… great (note the sarcasm). Like this is even a good idea I mean come on sooner or later people will know who I am and I'll be trampled. Jimmy's way of getting me unnoticed is making me wear a disguise like that's going to work.

As we enter the school everything seems normal until we see a whole group of girls looking out the window, 'Oh no'. Dez leaves me alone to get our schedules as I keep walking around seeing the whole school then out of nowhere … BAM! I'm on the floor the next second. I look to my right and see I knocked a girl down and she's frantically gathering her papers that she dropped. She looks so, so beautiful her chestnut hair falls perfectly over her shoulders, her light brown eyes then sparkle which also matches her hair and finally to top her perfection her cheeks have a tint of pick until it begins to grow like she's embarrassed. By this time I realize I dropped my glasses on the floor and pink them up hurriedly so no one notices it's me. Dez then comes to me side and helps to lift me off the floor I then ask, "Are you okay". She looks up and quickly looks back down as she sees Dez by my side and say in her angelic voice so soft like I'm about to pounce on her, " I'm fine", and before I can ask anything else she disappears.  
As the day goes on I finally realize that most of my classes are with a tutor except for math and band which is after lunch and of course Dez is with me for all my classes just in case. Yup such a great high school experience as the bell rings for lunch me and Dez are out the door to search for a place to eat where we (or me I should say) won't be discovered. As we get pushed around I lose Dez and start to wonder by myself until out of nowhere I bumped into at least three people and my hat, and glasses fall off then as if on cue a whole group of girls scream as I finally fin the entrance to the cafeteria... 'Man'. My first instinct is to run and that's what I decide on I speed though the whole school until I see the schools garden and a hidden door on the other end. I run though the courtyard ( I think that's what this is) and I'm pretty sure I lost the girls about 5 minutes ago when I went into the boys bathroom and stay there for a good 5 minutes an walked/ran out. When I get through the door I notice that I'm on the other side of the school but it looks like not many come this way. Just then my pocket vibrated I check my phone to see I got a text from Dez.

**To Austin **

**From Dez**

**11:54am**

**Dude where are you I lost you in the crowd.**

_**From Austin to Dez**_

_**11:56am**_

_**I'm in the garden place thing I'm on the other side there's like a hidden door and uhhh I think we have a problem.**_

**From Dez to Austin**

**12:00pm**

**What do you mean problem you know if our cover is blown Jimmy said he'll take away my kangaroo and I cannot lose Kang-pock**

_**From Austin to Dez **_

_**12:04pm**_

_**Uhhh well can we discuss this later I'm really hungry and I might not or might have dropped my pancakes on the floor when I was running.**_

**From Dez to Austin**

**12:07pm**

**Ohh your so in trouble and because I'm losing KP I'm taking away your pancakes for a month.**

_**From Austin to Dez**_

_**12:10pm**_

_***gasp* you Monster! ... Now please find me.**_

As I wait 10 minutes go by until I hear screams again coming from other side of the courtyard. 2 minutes later someone opens the door and they trip over my stretched out legs. As I look it's the girl who I tripped in the morning 'oops', when she looks at me I'm afraid she's going to yell so I place my hand over her mouth and then she becomes frozen. This freaks me out I don't know what's wrong with her and I probably said hello to her about 2 minutes now until she comes back and then the worst happens screams come from close by. I then take her and myself to a nearby closet for precautions so she doesn't say anything if I had let her go. She then does the same thing as before and freezes but this time she stays like this longer than before and when I hear the coast is clear we get out of the closet and she comes back to reality.

"Are you okay… you totally spaced out on me back there for like 5 minutes".

Out of nowhere she falls on the floor I catch her before her whole face met the floor. I then cradle her in my arms calling out to her to wake up if I get out of this spot I'll be spotted then as if on cue Dez finally appears he gives me a face and I look up with my innocent face. I never meant to make her faint or whatever just happened. Dez finally leaves to get the nurse and I stay there eating the sandwich he got for me with my … I mean with chestnut ( like my nickname pretty catchy huh cause I don't know her name and her hair is chestnut.. yes.. no okay never mind.. this convo. never happened). She finally makes a sound and wakes up, "Don't worry it's okay my friends getting the nurse you're alright I got you", is all I say before she sleeps again and I enjoy my sandwich which isn't that bad. Dez finally comes back with the nurse who takes her into a wheelchair.

"Thank you dear for staying with her didn't she wake up when we were coming", the nurse asked professionally.

"Uh yes for a minute then fell asleep"

"That's a good sign thank you now you better head off to 7th period before it ends." She says finally before she leaves. At this moment I realize that I missed both 5th and 6th period taking care of her great her impression auction you teachers wont hate you at all (sarcasm). Well at least I'll be in math for the last 10 minutes I better get a pass from the consular so I don't get in trouble. The day flies by I haven't seen the girl since the accident maybe she went home or something well at least the day is over in 3..2..1..*Bell Rings*.' Great way first day Austin you drop the same girl twice and make her faint and miss 2 classes plus arrive late for another.'

* * *

**hope you guys like it please review i'll really appreciate what you have to say so i know what to improve on thank you.**

**-sincerely me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3 sorry for the wait please comment about things I can do better or any questions. Please Review**

**Dez: hey have you seen my kangaroo...**

**Me: Ahh no, no i haven't but your just in time to welcome my new chapter.**

**Dez: this is not the time to introduce your new chapter i have a Kanga-emergency ... gosh**

**Me: well then sorry but anyway heres my chapter please review. **

* * *

Ally's POV:

*flashback*

_My parents surround the table with my birthday breakfast. Later today I was going to be with my friends at the park celebrating my 11__th __birthday. _

_I thought that today would be different; I thought that after today everything would be great but I guess I was wrong because after today __**everything **__changed._

_Everyone had gone to play hide-and-seek and my best friend was the seeker so I decided to hide. As I was walking a man came up to me and said he was a friend of my dad, and being the I girl I was, I believed him. He then told me that since my dad couldn't make it he had a surprise for me so I followed him in a car after my "present". I shivered at the thought. _

_I noticed that when I came back everyone was already gathered around the table for the cake and announced that I had won. I tried my best to act as normal as possible but I couldn't, everything seemed all drained out and I couldn't tell them or everything would have gone wrong. After my party I decided to go up to my tree house in the woods near my house. I stayed there until the next day and when I came back to the house police cars surrounded it as I neared. At the sight I began to run back the policeman held me back. "No!" was all I could say before I was dragged to the police car there I stayed and saw the bodies of my parents being dragged out in the ambulance. _

_Once I got there I ran to their rooms tubes were hooked up all around them the beeping machine for their hearts were beating slowly and I knew it was only a matter of time I wasn't stupid. I walked up to my mother and to my surprise she was wake when she saw me she began to talk, "Allison my baby girl… I'm so sorry…," she cried, as tears poured down her face, "I should have been there when you needed me all the other times…I'm sorry I can't be with you forever… but don't forget that I will always love you and help you whenever I can when I'm gone I promise… I Dawson promise." Those were her last words that she said before her meter stopped I felt tears stain my cheeks and others daring to fall from my eyes. After the doctors rushed in everything was a blur I don't know what happened after but I know I lost my parents one day after my birthday. Everything went wrong after that day with that I dread my birthday._

*end*

I woke up by the sound of a phone ringing… and ringing… and ringing, I look around to see no one around but I manage to make out the room I'm in. 'Am I still in school or… where am I?' Someone finally walks in answering my question … great it's the nurse … I'm in the nurse's office.

"Oh you're awake wonderful… How do you feel honey?" she asked, "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I think you might have been really stressed out."

"I'm good," I took a glance around the office before facing her. "But who brought me to you?" I asked quietly.

"Well a red haired boy brought my attention to you and this very nice blond kid stayed with you… very cute boyfriend you got there," she gave me a wink, as if she thought that was actually the case.

'Oh god,' was all I could think.

"Uhh he's not my boyfriend." I told her. "I don't even know who he is … so can I go now", I said quickly. I didn't like being in her; I've always had a fear for any medical place, whether it was the nurses office or the hospital.

She shakes her head yes; I quickly get up and leave before she says anything else. I look at the clock and realize there's only 5 minutes left of school.

'There's no point of going to class now.' I decide.

I decided to make my way to my locker get my things to leave. Before opening my locker, I spot a note. I take it off to see it's from Anna, "where did you go during lunch and why weren't you in 7th period?" I open my locker take my things and threw the note away... I didn't want to even think of her right now. As I leave the school doors the bell rings, yet I could care less. I make my way home only to be followed by a strange car slowly driving behind me.

I glance back to see that it's still getting closer. At this point I'm paranoid and began to pick up the pace.

'No no no not again please please not again please I'm begging', but I guess they didn't listen to me.

Before I knew it a man came out of the car and shoved me into an alley, he pushed me against the wall and started to grip my arms against it so I wouldn't move. My bag fell and I couldn't reach my phone 'Why does this happen to me? Why me?'

Tears start to burn my eyes, willing to fall but I push them back so he can't see my weakness. I let out a yell once I fell something push its way inside me and he quickly covers my mouth so no one comes to save me. Images of _him_ race though my head and I try my best to push them back but it won't work

'I'm reliving what happened to me 6 years ago.' I thought. 'I can't move I can't get him away I'm just worthless'.

Austin's POV:

As I get out of school I quickly put on my back-up disguise so I don't get followed or trampled. Dez waits outside for me to arrive and once he sees me we are on our way "home". I see as many people go their separate ways home and me and Dez are alone walking our way 'I guess not many live over here'. As we're walking a car is humming by the side of the street but no one's in there, then suddenly a yell comes from an alley but quickly dies down before anyone could hear it. I turn to Dez with shocked eyes, "Dude we have to check it out we need to make sure no one's hurt."

"Come on lets go", he says as he quietly runs to the side wall of the alley to check it out. I follow quickly behind and peer inside to see a girl pressed against a wall by a man and suddenly my emotions take over.

"Hey get away from her", I say as I near them and then suddenly I'm acting without thinking I rip the man away from the girl and toss him on the floor. Dez grabs ahold of the man and calls the police only to be stopped by the girl.

"No don't do that", she says, at this point I get a good glimpse of the girl to see it's the girl I've been tripping all day today 'crap'. I look at her in disbelief and again act without thinking.

"Are you crazy he just did… _that_ to you and you don't want to see him in jail after… _that_", I say 'why wouldn't she want him to be in jail I can't believe what I'm hearing'.

"No okay I don't I'm sorry but I can't go through with it again…", she says quietly. 'Did she just say 'again', what does she mean by again? Has he done this before or has _that _happened to her before' man girls are complicated.

Dez's POV:

Isn't this girl that same one who Austin tripped twice and sent to the nurse? What was her name again I remember meeting her in lunch… oh right Ally that's her name but she ran away when she got the chance which I found a bit strange. Wait what did she just say again what did she mean by again … is she okay she's just looking at the floor I wonder what she's thinking. I look over at Austin only to see sympathy in his eyes it's the same look he had when I found him with her in his arms but he had a hit of admiration in it…hmmm maybe he likes her… oh this is going to be a good event to hold over him this is going to be fun. I tune back in to what happening and see the man that was just in my grip has gotten away damn and before I knew it a car screech was heard from the road and look back at ally to see a tear fall from her face 'is she okay?'

"Hey are you okay and what you mean by again…hello… ally?" she looks up at me in curiosity then remembers me from today.

"I'm fine okay thank you but I got to go now, now please forget what I said it meant nothing okay." She's hiding something and I know it, no one gets by the DEZ.

I pull her aside away from Austin who still looks like he's in shock or in deep thinking. "Look ally I know your hiding something but I'm not going to push you, but you have to remember that the longer you keep something bottled up that shouldn't the more stress you're putting on yourself. Before you know it something will happen for keeping it in so long and even if you don't tell someone close tell someone you barely know and try accepting help if you need it.

"Look … Dez... Right?", I nod answering her question, " Thank you for helping me but it's not that easy now please I want to leave now I don't like it here." That's when I come up with an idea.

"Hey why don't we walk you home just in case anything happens okay, plus Mr. Fluffy isn't going anywhere and I don't want to give up KP yet."

"…okay but please don't hur… uhh do anything ill regret"

"I won't I promise and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hurt a fly". I point at Austin who finally comes out of his statue stage.

Ally's POV:

Oh great damn I just let that out man this is not good and it seems like Dez is catching on faster than I thought, though I am great full for them helping me I still am scared while I'm walking the slightest sound gets me jumpy and what up with his friend he's been quiet all the way we were walking. Though his friend seems familiar somehow being close to Dez is making me feel a bit safe he kind of reminded me of my dad always helping people out and never pushing for anything. I keep glancing at his friend and when the wind blows I see a strand of blond hair… hey its blonde… I should have known it was him that's …what did he say his friend name was…oh well I'll remember it later I look at my phone to see its 5:00 oh no my aunts probably worried. I turn to Dez "Hey um thank you but my house is just two houses down so you guys can leave now"

"No problem it was nice meeting you", blonde said I look at him smile then look back down before I contact is made.

"Yeah no problem ally but we live right across the street from that green house so it was no big deal I guess we'll see you tomorrow", wait what did Dez just say?

"Did you just say across from the green house?" he asked. "That's my house," oh gosh this sucks this is not good what if they say something to my aunt about it oh no.

"Please don't say anything to my aunt about what happened, I'm begging you to not," I desperately begged. He looks at me and slowly shakes his head. I didn't want him to feel bad about this. "Bye."

Once I enter my house, I immediately could sense that my aunt isn't here. I go upstairs and enter the room I've forbidden myself to go into after the day at the hospital. I open the door to be met by my piano in the corner. I walk up to it and press down on a few notes just to hear the sound of the beautiful instrument. As I'm pressing notes a song comes to my head and I quickly begin to play after 6 years.

"This time your heart said its had enough  
Sick and tired of everything that's so messed up  
You don't wanna move on just playing games  
Praying hard somehow your life will change  
When you feel like you don't know what to do  
Stuck inside this maze you can't go through

(chorus)  
Don't give up  
and help is surely on its way  
and don't give up  
and the dark is breaking in today  
and just keep on moving through these storms  
and soon enough you'll find the door  
just don't give up  
oh and don't give up

These walls around you are caving in  
And your life seems like it is wearing thin  
Your hope is drowning in despair  
It looks like you're not going anywhere  
Step inside this Heart and then you'll see  
Such a love that is so amazing"  
(Chorus)

Once I finish I hear the front door open signaling my aunt arrived. Once she spots me she screams my name to eat. I slowly make my way down to eat, but my mind only drifted to today. It sucked, and I'm guessing that tomorrow won't be any better.

* * *

**Please review. Song from Calling Glory- Dont Give Up. its a really good song it kind of inspired me for this chapter. helpful criticism will help me be better so please review.**

**- Sincerely me**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the long wait i just had soo much to do and i never had time until now. i really am sorry but now the wait is gone so here is it is **

**chapter 4. **

...**your welcome :) and again i'm very sorry.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

_I don't know where I'm going … it's so dark but I'm running as far as my legs can take me. "Ally…Ally … you know you can't get away from me … I will always be here", he's right behind me but I don't want to see 'him' again. I keep running and running until I'm at a cliff I turn around only to see 'him' standing right in front of me. "There's nowhere to run so stop trying because there's no use". He grips my arms and pushes me off and as I'm falling all I can think of is the blond kid. Why was he in my mind?_

I shoot right out of bed, sweat covering my clothes again for the second time. This time a bit different, but still the same every year and month. I just can't deal with this this year. I get out of bed and saw that the clock read 5:33… great. I walk into the bathroom and take another cold shower and stand there for a good 30min before I get out. I take out a baggy sweater and skinny jeans before putting on my worn out black Converse. I walk down to the kitchen to find my aunt.

"Ally what on earth are you wearing?" she said once she saw my outfit. "Girls are always supposed to dress their best so go back up to your room and change into that top and cardigan sweater I got you over the weekend". Great now I have to be more uncomfortable than I already am…best thing ever. I walk slowly upstairs and change. Before I get down the doorbell rings and that's when I remember about that Dez kid who said something about walking together today… wow could this day get any better… I guess I spoke too soon. My aunt introduces herself before she stated, "Oh hello. I didn't know that Ally had any other friends".

"Oh yes…well kind of. We met yesterday and we moved in right across the street over the weekend".

"Well that's nice…oh here's Ally," she said when she saw me. "Well have a great day at school sweetheart", she says while facing me.

I look at her and plant a fake smile on my face, "I'll try." I say before I grab my bag and leave the house. As I walk out I'm followed by the ones I thought I didn't have to see again, especially after yesterday.

As I pick up my speed Dez finally speaks up and breaks the silence, "Your aunt seems pretty nice," I try hard not to laugh. "She's very young…so where are your parents?" Why did he have to ask me that…yeah great conversation starter.

"Uhh… they aren't here," I tried to figure out what I should say next. "they left me a few years ago", Well that was an okay answer but as I look at him I can see confusion in his eyes.

"So are they ever going to come back anytime soon?" As he says this I sigh. Well, why does he have to know everything?

"No okay so can we just drop this?" I could hear the annoyance in my voice. "…why did you guys even want to walk to school with me I mean if it's about yesterday then I'm fine okay you guys don't have to pretend to just make sure I'm okay." Before I can cover my mouth both blonde and Des's eyes shoot up in shock.

"Look I'm sorry I hit a nerve or something, but what happened yesterday was a bit scary and we don't ever pretend to be or do anything okay I'm sorry if we tried being friends we you or something." Great now I'm the bad guy.

"Look I'm sorry okay I didn't mean that it's just… I don't make many friends and if someone new did talk to me it'll just be for a trick they wanted to play on me or a dare okay", I finally say before I look down out of all things I make myself look like the biggest loser ever. Out of nowhere I feel an arm wrap around the top of my shoulders but not by Dez but by his friend… whatever his name was.

"Hey it's okay I was in the same situation before in middle school and people would bully me cause I hung out with Dez and sang very high but now my voice settled and i could care less what people said", he says while he still holds me until he finally lets go.

"Well thanks and I'm sorry they said those things to you but our situations are a bit ...different. Anyways why did you guys even move here out of all places?" I say to get away from whatever that was.

Austin's POV:

Well, that was weird. I don't know what came over me to even say that I mean sure I felt sorry for her and I never said that to anyone else but still.

"Well we both used to live here and moved in elementary school but after a while we both decided to move back to finish high school and yes it's a bit weird for two unrelated guys to be together but in elementary school my parents passed away and I lived with Aus-Alex and his parents", Dez finally says was he really about to crack uhh ...now my names Alex…I always hated that name.

Ally gave Dez a strange look as she skipped the thought that flashed her mind so she just continued to walk, "well we should keep walking before everyone else gets there. "

I stared at her, before I started to walk as well. Did she not notice his mistake at all? Did she even know who he was or heard of him i mean Dez's name is always on my videos… 'weird'

"That's cool…I mean, the coming back part not the part where your parents died Dez… sorry.", she quickly looks down and her cheeks turn a light pink color… 'hahaha wow shes not very good at conversations', i thought to myself.

"so who _are _you friends with?" I asked, trying to get her to talk to _me_, "I mean since you said you don't make friends easily." Wow I couldn't have said that better.

"Uhh…I have two friends that i knew from grade school… Anna and Rodney. They're twins".

"Oh thats cool… wait, uhh…what's your name again?" Wow. I'm smooth. I'm about to be friends with someone I dont even their own name.

"Its allison.. but can you just call me called Ally." She answers.

"okay thats cool." I say.

As we finally reach the school, people are waiting at the front entrance again. I sighed. Not again.

"I wonder what they're waiting for. They did this yesterday too." Ally says.

Everyone sees us and they begin to stare and whisper to one another… 'oh no.' I try my best to ignore their stares, "Hey Ally did you know I can play a trumpet through another trumpet and play the drums with corn dogs… I'm pretty skilled", I say cockedly.

"Yeah dude he's the best, I mean he can play so many instruments… I play the harmonica I'm pretty good if I do say so myself", Dez says, Ally looks to me but I shake my head 'no' before Dez turns around to look and I swear she laughs a little.

"So Ally, do you play anything?" she looks at me and then her smile fades away.

"I used to play piano but now I barely touch one so I guess kind of … my dad had taught me how," she says. Then a girl comes up to me. She has long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey … your Austin Moon right?" My eyes bug out. Wow this school is good. "Thought so." she continues, "So why are you hanging out with Dorkson when you could hang with me… I'm Cassidy if you didn't already know." She tells me while clinging onto my arm.

"Umm…Hi, but Ally's pretty cool-"

"Hahaha yeah right she's just a nobody who never gets noticed," before I can say anything she runs into the school and some people begin to laugh… just great.

"Great. Dorkson finally left. Took her long enough to get the idea that she's not wanted." I stare at her. How could people be so mean? "So, anyway, wanna eat lunch with me-"

I cut her off before she even finished the question. "I'd rather eat with Satan himself than suffer eating an hour with a girl like you." I told her, my voice low and deadly. "Now get away from me, before I call my guards." I begin to search the halls but I can't find her. I turn to Dez, "Dude that was messed up… how could they say that?"

"Austin, its okay it wasn't your fault and I'm sure she's fine… wherever she is." he says trying to make me feel better, just then a guy with brown hair walks up to me.

"Hey look man ...Austin right? Since all the girls are going crazy for you, anyway since you're new I know you don't know much but the person you denied a few minutes ago Cassidy… well shes like the queen bee and well shes extremely popular and kind of like the head of the student body so no one has ever stood up to her like that and since you're famous and all nothing will happen to you but if you're actually friends with Ally then I think you should watch out for her…by the way I'm Elliot team captain of the baseball team." He says to me.

"Thanks man…you're alright, this is my best friend Dez…anyways how do you even know Ally's name?"

"Hey, I'm popular but not conceited like Cassidy I don't do what she does and I knew ally in arts and crafts camp in elementary school and don't laugh anyways shes cool but after 5th grade something happened and she kind of changed and became conserved. then she only hung out with her two friends so its kind of amazing how you two became friends with her so fast I've been trying but she always pushed me away so if you make her worse I swear I will not be afraid to hurt you but don't make me cause I think we can become great friends."

"Thank Elliot but you dont have to worry. after Cassidy theres no way i'll ever become anywhere near how she acted".

"Uhh…guys have any of you since Philip…I think I just lost him", Dez says worriedly.

"Who's Philip?" Elliot asked.

"My pet rat," Dez says, suddenly girls scream and run out of the bathroom. "oh no Philip I'm coming for you baby... don't worry daddys coming!" Dez screams while running into the girls bathroom causing for more screaming.

"Hahaha wow your friend sure is something…so do you guys want to sit with me and my team at lunch and dont worry we are not friends with Cassidy and her cheer team thats the Football teams problem." Elliot asks while looking at me.

"Yeah that'll be awesome thanks… See ya man", I say and fist bump him as the bell rings 'I'll look for Ally later.'

Dez's POV:

Well so far I managed to lose both my Philip and Ally I wonder where she went… well as long shes okay its good…(hopefully).

Before I have time to head to class I see Philip run past me through my legs into a hole in the wall… great I just lost Philip… hmmm maybe this time I can ask Austin for a tiger.

As I head down the hall I hear crying coming from a closed door _storage_ well no ones around so I open the door and find... ally on the floor holding her arm and crying... 'This is not good' as I kneel down I'm careful not to bump her "Ally are you okay", but before she says something I see blood on her arms and scars… 'whoa Im in deep why would she ever do this to herself'. I lift up her arm and look sternly into her eyes, "Did you do this to yourself" which causes her to look away and drop her eyes to the ground now what am I going to do I can't just take her to the nurse and have her questioning ally like shes a mental patient I might not be bright but I know how they are. I quickly ask her if she will walk out and she shakes her head while I help her and lead the way to the closest bathroom which is deserted since well everyone is in class now but me and Ally hopefully Austin won't ask too many questions about where I was.

Once we get in I quickly lock the door so no one gets in… (just in case) and start to clear the blood off the scars.. that I'm hoping weren't created by her… if Austin finds out he'll stop at nothing to make her stop… I would know plus it will give him a more better reason to hang out with her since I know he likes her… as I'm thinking this I feel myself smirk but quickly take it off my face considering the situation. I know she's hiding something and its something else thats making her do this. I know each other for long but I need to know

"Did you do this to yourself?", I ask again as I look straight into her eyes then out of no where I hug her tightly as she begins to cry softly and whispers "yes" and an "I'm sorry" I let her go and look into her eyes and say "everything will be fine" and I mean it entirely she will not go down the same road I had but left as soon as Austin helped. I look down at her and say "How would you feel if I said I wanted to be your unrelated brother", I say while giving her my award winning smile (well I think). she lightly laughs and surprisingly agrees which causes me to pump my arms in the air and act as though I just made a touchdown at a basketball game while holding the winning baseball. (I think that sounds right since I've never actually paid much attention to sports) This again causing her to laugh a bit more meaning that I'm already the best at being an unrelated brother… 'Man I'm good'. I finally look down at my watch and see that theres only 5 minutes left until the bell rings so we both leave and get a head start to class… 'Boy Austin is going to want to know everything'...

* * *

**well i hoped you enjoyed the chapter after the long wait and i really am sorry for how long you guys waited i didn't mean for it to take this long. please review and tell others about this story too... it will mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading.**

**-from me... and if you want to now my name well then its Claudia :)**


End file.
